I'll Give You Flowers
by Eclair Sky
Summary: Tsuna wonder who is the person that always put flowers under his desk. Different flowers with different meanings. At first he thought that it was a mistake but after a few more flowers found it ways under his desk, he wasn't sure anymore. [G27]
1. I Sycamore

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This AU is mine.**

 **Beta: Do someone want to be my beta? I seriously need one right now.**

 **Note:**

 **-This is an AU in which FLOWERS blooms all year long. How? Well, let just say that there are places around the world that have one of the season for all eternity.**

 **-The other places will have their seasons normally.**

 **-Any question about this AU, do ask me.**

 **-Ignore my grammar error and the OOC-ness in this. AU remember?**

 **-I'm not an expert in flowers language but I'll try my best.**

 **-Do enjoy!**

:::::

I'll Give You Flowers

:::::

[Sycamore]

The sky glowed in soft orange hue and the evening wind passed by gently. The warm atmosphere greeted one Sawada Tsunayoshi right after he finished his notes and homework's of the day.

Just like any other day, the brunet likes to stay after school to done his note and homework's. Usually, his best friends, Hayato and Takeshi would accompany him and they would have a study group together. Today seems an exception, Tsuna mused.

Hayato had to go home early to make some errand his mother had assign him with and Takeshi had to help his father at the Takesushi.

On occasion, Kyoko and Hana would join too but today, Kyoko had dragged Hana to her house with the girl from the other school, Haru-if Tsuna remember correctly-to bake some new recipes she had gotten her hands at.

In conclusion, Tsuna was all alone today in his class. Sometimes he saw Kyouya passed his classroom for his daily round.

Tsuna looked at his watch and widened his eyes slightly when he saw the time right now. _'Uh-oh, I promised kaa-san to help her in making dinner tonight since she was eager to celebrate Fuuta got the first place in the last elementary school.'_

Getting up, he immediately packed his things. He bends down a little to look under his desk if there are any other text books or notes he had might left.

' _I need to hurry up.'_

Then Tsuna stopped on his track.

This had happen a few times already yet at each time, Tsuna would get stunned at first then blushed like a tomato. Every single time

There, under his desk, a little bouquet of flower-enough to be put under his desk without ruining it-being tied up with a silk orange ribbon. Curious at the type of flower under his desk, Tsuna pull it out gently. His eyes shimmered with stupefaction when light blue petals enter his vision.

' _Light Blue Delphinium'_

Tsuna registered the flower's identity by first glance but, "Ah, I only know the name of it since a came across it in the gardening magazine kaa-san liked to read." He could only pout at that.

Why? It's very simple, founding flower under his desk is something he had used and each time, it was a difference flower with a difference meaning of it. It is because each flower has meaning and purpose.

Hanakotoba or most known as the language of flower

Tsuna had made it his new hobby of learning more about the language of flower. It is because he want to know what the unsaid message is by the one that delivered the flowers to him is.

' _Seems like some research need to be done after I done helping kaa-san tonight.'_

After making sure that everything with him, Tsuna walked back home with the flower cradled in his left arm. Tsuna make sure to ignore some envious glance or even the odd glance some passer-by gave him.

-X-

This happened two months ago, where Tsuna usually stayed back like he usually do. He almost walked out of the school gate when he remembers that he forgot one of his notes under his desk.

The brunet was shocked when he was greeted with one Moss rosebud under his desk. Tsuna picked it up and admire the lovely rosebud for a while before he was stopped with the realisation that the rose was under his desk.

 _His_ desk

"Uhm, did someone get the wrong table?" He thought out loud.

Quickly, he took out his sticker note and write on it. Tsuna placed the rose on his desk with the note under it.

' _I'm sorry but I think that you got the wrong table.'_

Since Tsuna had no idea to whom the rose was for, the best conclusion he got is to put it on his table for someone to notice. Maybe the person who put it under his desk would come back to check on it.

Tsuna really hoped that this person will check it again and notice this or he doesn't know what would happen tomorrow when his classmates get a glance on this. Well, the brunet didn't really care what his classmates would do. He is more concerned for his friends.

How everyone in the school know how over-protective they can be at times.

Especially something that concerning like this. At that, Tsuna's eyes suddenly grew distant. A certain memory crept it way into Tsuna's mind.

" _ **U-uhm… I like... you… Sawada-senpai."**_

Yeah, his friends would surely give a bad reaction for this. They are protective of him for some reasons that's quite justified.

With that, Tsuna walked back home with a hope that the rose would be gone tomorrow.

…

You didn't know how relieved the brunet was when he came to his class the next day with Hayato and Takeshi in tow to look at his normal classmates. No abnormality or anything that spark their interest that morning.

He softly sighed in relieve for that though he can't shook away the slight disappointment that crept onto his cracked heart.

' _So, it is for someone else.'_ That's not _him._

' _That's good, I hope the person had found the right table this time.'_

Imagine his surprise when his hand touched the smooth silky surface of something that he didn't know under his desk. To soothe his curiosity, he took a peek under his table to see what it is. As far as he remembers, he didn't let anything under his desk yesterday.

Tsuna was greeted with the same lovely moss rosebud.

A little note that wasn't his was attached on it. Leaving the rose alone, he picked the note. There, written in a neat beautiful penmanship is:

' _For you, Sawada Tsunayoshi '_

No name or even any other evident to connect it with someone. Only a neatly beautiful writing. Nothing

Yet, Tsuna still blush bright red at that. Someone actually liked him.

 _Him_

An average student with the tendency to trip on air, clumsy and by all mean, not a genius like Hayato. Tsuna didn't think that he is as popular as Takeshi, the baseball star, Kyoko, Namimori High favourite idol and even Hana, the ice princess. Nor was he as active as Ryohei-senpai or… as scary as Kyouya-senpai.

The brunet didn't think that he is even attractive to anyone. His past prove that quite right even with his friends protest on it.

So, he wondered sometimes after that, when he got home, what is this mystery crush of him, see in him for this person to like him.

The question kept swirling inside of his mind as the brunet twirled the rosebud in his left hand while his right hand busy directing his mouse to click at a browser that linked to a web named; _'The Meaning of Flowers.'_

Tsuna's mom always told him when he was a child that every flower in the world has a meaning in them. At that time, he was quite curious as to why Nana like gardening and why there are few types of flowers in the garden.

Tsuna never learned the language of flower before and though he does know that this moss rosebud meant confession of love, it seemed like his interest has pique. So with this new found hobby, he learns the new language.

A few days passed and by that time, Tsuna had hoped that the person that give him the rose would appear and well, maybe introduce themselves and confessed?

At the end of the week, Tsuna had told himself that maybe the rose was just a prank or even just a dare.

He let out a bitter laugh.

' _Yeah, who would like someone like me?'_

-X-

[Curiousity]

:::::

 ** _:Flowers meaning:_**

 ** _Light Blue Delphinium : (?)_**

 ** _Moss Rosebud : Confession of Love_**

:::::

 **Haha, look at that, I'm making a new story. *facepalm**

 **I must say, this one will be updated once a while. *got shot**

 **I've the plot outlined but to write it down... *guiltily looked away**

 **All in all, this is a new story that got my attention more than TSD. Haha. Oh, and all the readers of Trapped, I'll try updating the story in... this month or next. Thank you for your readings!**

 **Please leave a REVIEW! So that I know what you think about this story and to give me the courage and will to update it more faster.**

-SKY-


	2. II Acacia

:::::

I'll Give You Flowers

:::::

[Acacia]

On Saturday, Tsuna had come to school since their Science teacher want to make an extra class to cover the chapter he did not manage to teach two weeks ago when he got sick.

With Tsuna's table positioned right beside the window, his attention was torn between the teacher speaking in front and the beautiful blooming Sakura tree outside. Well, the brunet chose that the Sakura tree is more worth watching than the babbling science teacher.

Time seems to walk slowly when Tsuna succumbed to the beautiful pink petals of the Sakura tree and his mind wandered to what had happen last week.

' _I wonder who is that unfortunate person that had to give me the flower. Well, I hope whoever it is, are quite satisfied with their prank.'_

Yes, Tsuna had really convinced himself that the moss rosebud he received last week was nothing but a simple… pranks.

' _Just why did I raise my hope at that time?'_ At this, Tsuna let out a bitter smile. _'Now look at who is crushed.'_

As Tsuna is lost in his mind, little did he notice when one of his classmates-a boy- that sat at the back of the class to suddenly stand up and ran towards the door, bumping quite harshly with Tsuna's table. Poor brunet yelped out of shock.

Hayato immediately sprang up and throw curses and a-how-dare-you-bumped-into-Tsuna-you-idiot-while Takeshi tried to calm him down.

As the boy walked-run – Out of the classroom, he somehow managed to shout a sorry and something about needing to go to the washroom ASAP.

The class laughed at the sudden scene as their teacher could only sigh at the antics.

For Tsuna though, he did not laugh. He stood still… in wonder that's it.

It seems like, from the impact of the bumping just now, something had rolled out of under his desk and fall into his laps.

Tsuna stared in daze for a while. His honey coloured eyes focused on the shining, healthy red petals.

A single Tulip Red had fall into his laps and the brunet seems to be too entranced with the fact that there is another flower under his desk.

It took a few more seconds too woken up from his dazed state, Tsuna immediately pick up the Tulip and hide it under his desk. The brunet looked around him to see whether there is someone had noticed his behaviour.

Tsuna sighed in relieve when he saw that everyone had focused their attention to the new topic their teacher got into so no one had noticed anything just now.

Remembering what is under his desk now, Tsuna's brow knotted while he tried to remember the meaning of the Red Tulip. He know he had found that flower meaning somewhere before.

' _Red Tulips…'_

' _Red Tulips…'_

' _Red Tulips…'_

'…'

'…'

Feigning to look focused on what was written on the whiteboard in front, Tsuna could not help when he had to put the back of his hand on his face to cover the blush that had exploded on his face.

' _Red Tulips; declaration of love'_

The brunet was seriously grateful that Hayato and Takeshi are now bickering though their voice is hushed and that his friend did not see his red face. Who know how protective and panicked his friend will be if they see him now.

Tsuna didn't sure he wants to deal with that now. Going back to the current situation, Tsuna titled his head a little in confusion.

' _So it wasn't a prank or a dare?'_

Slightly taking out the tulip so that he can inspect it more clearly, Tsuna was surprises at how fresh and beautiful the Tulip is. Now, his focus is solely on the flower and this mystery person.

' _Why did this person give to him this flower now? Why not just met him and confessed?'_

After a minute of inspection, Tsuna slightly jerked his head up at the conclusion his head has somehow formed.

Right after Tsuna had taken the Moss Rosebud home, the brunet did not do anything to search for the person or left something, anything under his desk to declare that had he accepted the feelings or not.

Tsuna just waited with the thinking that the person will come to him and reveal their identity or something.

He slapped his forehead in realisation now that he knew his mistake.

' _Did the person expect some kind of reply from him?!'_

' _Uwaa! How do I know what I'm supposed to do with this type of confession?!'_ Tsuna mentally scolded himself for his own mistake.

Well, seeing that there is a new flower under his desk, Tsuna was glad that the person didn't give up that easily.

' _And here I am thinking that this is some sort of prank.'_

But it isn't. He knows it isn't a prank and he was entirely sure of it. Call it his famous intuition for that _. 'That's bad of me. Bad Tsuna! Bad Tsuna!'_

Right after calming himself down Tsuna once again wondered.

Who? Who is this person? Why didn't they show themselves to him so that he would know who? So that he can learn about them. So maybe he would fall in love towards them just like how they fall for him.

Looking at the tulip again, Tsuna's eyes soften. Maybe this person is shy. Maybe the person is afraid. Was it a junior? Are they at the same age? Or even a senior? How does this person look like? Why did they hide their identity in the first place? Does he know them? Does-

Ahh, there is no use in thinking the appearance of his crush. Now, he need to decide whether he want to accept the mysterious feeling or reject it.

Thinking deep, Tsuna had thought to reject it at first but… The rose and tulip that is now his, that neat and beautiful penmanship that had written his name so elegantly, the loving aura and sheer sincerity that little note gave…

Tsuna then come to a fact that all that things had made him happy and warm. It made him feel loved as his face would flush a little every time he remembers.

Wait… Does that mean that Sawada Tsunayoshi had somehow fallen for this unknown person? Was it even possible?

' _Give them a chance then.'_

Something inside of his head whispered to him. Ah, his intuition is acting up. _'A chance, huh.'_

Unnoticed to everyone in the classroom, Tsuna brought the tulip up to his face as he closed his eyes in contentment as he come to a conclusion. Tsuna gently kiss the tip of the flower, loving the floral scent the flower emitted.

 _Why not?_

So, that is how one Sawada Tsunayoshi left a Red Carnation under his desk as his answer. _'Yes'_

That is how the routine of giving flowers in each week started. Tsuna didn't know at what day his lover would give him flowers so he would always be surprised when he found one under his desk and blushed hard.

Nana never asked the increasing quantity of flowers in Tsuna's room.

-X-

[Secret Love]

:::::

 **::[Flowers Meaning]::**

 **Tulip (Red) : Declaration of Love**

 **Carnation (Red) : Yes**

:::::

 **First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

 **Okay,so... Wow. I'm surprised and very very shocked when I got notifications of favourites and followers. I never thought that this story would get that much attention.**

 **For that, I want to *bow* say thank you to all of you! Thank you so much for the favourite and follow! That made me so happy!**

 **So, I hope that all of you enjoyed the second chapter.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Oh and I may need a beta... Anyone?**

 **Love,**

-SKY-


	3. III Geranium

**Thank you for the reviews :** _SleeplessForest27, Ciaossu-Chaossu, Monkey D Ann, animatronic 2.9, silverstar456, Guest, AstaEldu, haruyuki setsuka, Rinichi258, youngkito, Pineapple-Lady-sama, Visually Dreamer_

 **Beta-ed by :** silverstar456

 **Have fun reading!**

:::::

I'll Give You Flowers

:::::

[Geranium]

"So," Hayato glanced at the person beside him with irritated eyes. His grip tightened on the boxes of sushi he was holding as he stepped out of the Takesushi. They could faintly hear the cheerful voice of Takeshi's father saying thank you for the order and to be safe.

The person beside him let out a grin while he easily balanced a few more boxes of sushi.

Takeshi tilted his head to look at the shorter teen, "Well, I don't think you can bring all this sushi to your house in one go without anyone help!" He knew fully well how Hayato didn't like being helped but he know that Lavina, Hayato's mother, needed all the sushi before her guest come. It was a last minute order and Takesushi did not have delivery service, so Hayato came to pick up the order.

Maybe Takeshi would ask his father to add the delivery service. That would surely make them more money since they were a really well known sushi restaurant in Namimori. Even people from afar came for their unique sushi and taste.

As usual, Takeshi had offered himself to help and they were now walking towards Hayato's house. Hayato's grumbles of not needing help passed through the baseball player's ears with ease.

Once Hayato knew that his attempts to shake the baseball freak off was futile, he just 'tched' and walked on.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Despite how they acted towards each other, well how Hayato usually acted hostile towards Takeshi, they admitted that the silence between them felt so comfortable and not awkward in the least.

Whoever had the pleasant encounter with the famous school idol and the genius delinquent, they would thought that without Tsuna between them, they were like oil and water. Always bantering. Or like most people see it, a one sided banter.

Takeshi is a force of its own.

Very different and can't be mixed

Yet that was far from what the outsider thinks. In the little circle of friends, Hayato and Takeshi were the most reliable and supportive pair. They watched each other's back.

It was usual for them to banter with each other, since that was just how they worked, and it was fine for both of them.

Looking at the road, they waited for the traffic light to turn red.

"Hey..." Takeshi drawled, wondering how to approach the topic he wanted to say but Hayato beat him to it.

"Tch, I know," Hayato's apple green eyes looked straight at the passing cars but Takeshi knew there was so much more going on in his best friend's head.

"Ahh, so you noticed it too eh?" It was not really a question, but a fact.

"That Tsuna has been receiving flowers for a while now and that he don't want us to know? Yeah, I had noticed that for quite a long time now. I just wait for you to take notice, you idiot!" Hayato glared at Takeshi. The baseball player could only laugh at Hayato's irritation.

"Sorry for being late but now that we know, what do we do now?" At this, Takeshi face turned serious. Hayato narrowed his eyes.

Seeing that all the cars had stopped, they passed the road. Hayato walked ahead of Takeshi.

 ** _"What, do you think dame-Tsuna is my taste? No way!"_**

 ** _"It's just a play okay?"_**

 ** _"It's fun fooling him."_**

"We do nothing," the silvernette answered. That made Takeshi stop walking. His eyes widened with surprise. Of all the answers he had thought of, Takeshi didn't expect Hayato to answer with that.

"Wha-but Hayato!-" Takeshi walked faster to pass Hayato and face him, his demeanor displaying slight anger, but Hayato just stopped and stared at him without flinching.

Hayato sighed as he carefully balance his sushi boxes in one hand and in one swift moment, smacked the unsuspecting Takeshi.

"Ouch, that's hurt Hayato!" Takeshi immediately rubbed his head.

"Serves your right, you baseball freak! I said that we do nothing but that didn't mean that we are ignorant about it! We watch it from afar and if something suspicious happen, that is when we stepped in!" Hayato all but shouted at his friend.

The past was the past and he didn't want it to repeat. Not to his best friend. Not to Tsuna

Takeshi blinked for a few times before the words finally registered in his brain.

"Oh…"

"Ohhhh!"

He grinned widely. "Maa, you should tell me more elaborately next time so I won't misunderstand again."

Hayato huffed and continued his walk.

"Come on, we aren't that far."

"Hai, hai~!" Takeshi followed suit but stopped short when his eyes caught something.

He tapped Hayato's shoulder. The delinquent genius looked back, ready to shout at Takeshi again for making them waste their time, but his eyes also caught what Takeshi's eyes had took interest in, and he smirked.

"Nice isn't it?" Hayato asked and Takeshi could only nod with awe.

Right beside where they are standing, was the fence of Hayato's house.

Scratch that, it was not a house, but a freaking mansion!

What made Takeshi stop was that the wall was completely covered with roots and thorny branches.

Hundreds of healthy pink roses blossomed on the wall and that captivated Takeshi.

His eyes softened and Takeshi looked melancholy. Softly, he said to Hayato, "It's very beautiful," and smiled.

Takeshi swore his eyes caught a faint blush on Hayato's face before the silvernette turned around. He chuckled at Hayato's attitude.

"DON'T MAKE MY MOM WAIT ANY LONGER! COME ON AND GIVE THIS FREAKING SUSHI TO HER!"

"Maa, maa, wait up Hayato. Your front gate is still far."

"Shut up you!"

Unknown to them, hidden in those pink roses, blossomed a single red rose.

-X-

[True Friendship]

:::::

 **::[Flowers Meaning]::**

 **Rose (Pink) : Frienship, Grace, Admiration**

 **Rose (Red) : Love**

:::::

 **First of all, sorry for the late update! As you you can see in my bio (if you check my profile in the first place) this story is a little bit hard to write. (As hard as TSD and Trapped) but worry not, I already figuring out the plot line. (or so I thought... *run away)**

 **Okay, that aside, I'm astounded with the followers and favourites this story got! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **Alright, so, I was wondering, how much of you want 8059 pairing? Or them being just friends? Write your vote in the review alright?**

 **Love,**

-SKY-


	4. IV Honeysuckle

**Thank you for the** **reviews :** _SleeplessForest27, RandomPersonherebruh, 12animecat, yanchoco, Jazebeth, Visually Dreamer_

 **Beta-ed by :** silverstar456

 **I do hope that you enjoy this chapter! *wink**

:::::

I'll Give You Flowers

:::::

[Honeysuckle]

The sun was almost gone when Tsuna arrived home.

"Tadaima!"

"Ara, okaeri, Tsu-kun!" Nana came out from the kitchen with a ladle in her hand as she greeted her son.

"Tsuna-nii, okaeri!" Fuuta also walked out of the kitchen to greet him while distant voices of Lambo and I-pin could be heard playing in the living room.

Tsuna smiled at the child and greeted back before Fuuta walked into the living room to play with his two younger siblings.

Nana's gaze trailed to the small bouquet cradled in Tsuna's arm, she let out a knowing smile.

Blushing, Tsuna mumbled his excuses as he passes his mother so that he could climb the staircase behind her and go to his room.

"I-uhh... I'll come down after I take a shower. I'll help kaa-san with dinner."

"Ah, take your time Tsu-kun. Mama can handle it all right," Nana called out cheerfully.

Stopping on the seventh staircase, Tsuna turned to look at his mother. He shook his head and smiled, "Um hmm, I want to help and mama knows how much I like to cook with you."

Nana blinked as she stared at the back of her son. Warmth filled her heart and she let out a small, gentle and loving smile.

Really, she was lucky to have such a helpful son like Tsunayoshi.

-X-

Tsuna opened the door that led to his room and switched the lights on.

The whole room brightened instantly and Tsuna would always be amazed at how different his room looked like right now compared to two months ago.

Scattered all around his room, were flowers decorated nicely in their own unique vase that was located at certain places.

He had the curtains drawn and tied back to allow the sunlight into the room before he went to school.

Now that it was almost night, soft rays of the evening sky illuminated Tsuna's room. The gentle breeze gently drifted in from the small opening of the veranda's sliding door.

One may have thought that Tsuna's room was messy but that was not the case.

His room was constantly cleaned, because one time, Tsuna had enough of tripping over his scattered clothes, manga and juice cans, causing the brunet to swear that he would keep his room clean and tidy.

It took a few weeks to remind himself to clean his room and now it had become a habit to make sure that the room was at least clean enough to not make him accidentally slip on something and make a mess of himself.

Now that there were quite a few flowers that made themselves home in Tsuna's room, it gave off a serene feeling every time Tsuna walked into it.

Those flowers had never wilted as Tsuna was constantly taking care each of individual, they always looked as fresh as the day the brunet received them from his lover.

For a flower that had been trimmed and cut off from its main roots, the only thing that would make it wilt would be the negligence of the owner. If it was treated with care, the flower could possibly never wilt.

Tsuna walked towards his desk as he breathed in the fragrance his room emitted. A soft scent of the mountain's forest and the mixed scents of those flowers sifted through his nostrils.

The scent that made one feel close to nature yet also yearning for it.

It was a scent that Tsuna had come to love because it was a scent that was made from all of the flowers that was given by his lover, a scent that somehow reminded him of lingering memories of the past, of standing under a Ginko tree, of soft nodes of the person that peacefully fallen asleep under it, of his eyes lingering on a blond hair like a crown, of catching a fallen leaf and of gazing the beautiful sky with the sun shower.

He didn't know why, but really, Tsuna loved the scent and also cherished the vague memories. It was like a part of the big puzzle that was his lover so Tsuna held on to it.

As he put down the small bouquet of new flower gently on the table, the brunet wondered, _'I'll need to buy a new vase. Hmm, I wonder what design will look lovely with it,'_ his eyes lingered at the light blue delphinium flower, _'I wonder what it's mean,'_ but that need to wait after they finish celebrating Fuuta's first place party.

He then proceeded to put down his bag on the chair and turned towards the only vase that was put on the desk.

A tall, crystal orange vase with the now blooming beautifully red rose.

Tsuna smiled at the first flower that he had gotten, a habit that he had developed unconsciously over time.

He leaned forward, his cheeks softly dusted pink, as he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against the beautiful rose.

"I'm home, love."

-X-

Alluring amber eyes stared, not in an intense glare or in suspicion, but in a daze. Shades of the sunset adorned the irises, slight golden sparks could be seen where the ray of twilight softly basked on the person and those eyes held powerful gaze, making the gazer bewitched by it.

He was sitting behind his mahogany desk, a few stacks of the school paperwork and his own homework was put aside on the end of the desk, the rays of twilight showering him and making his gravity defying golden hair shine like a crown as he rested both of his arms on the desk and settled down to rest his face on it.

Gentle evening breeze brushed against his locks and the person closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it before opening the eyes again to continue staring at the object of his interest.

A lone Red Carnation swayed slightly in the breeze but other than that, it stayed still in its tall cut crystal vase and had been the main interest of the person for half an hour now.

He reached out, caressing gently the soft petals of the carnation and his eyes twinkled with love as a small smile blossomed on his lips.

 _'Red Carnation; yes,'_ he thought with happiness.

 _'Red Carnation; yes,'_ he thought again and again.

Giggles can be heard from him and he couldn't help but smile happily and stare at the first flower that his crush — _now lover_ — gave to him lovingly.

 _'He accepted me despite not fully knowing who I am,'_ he thought and the giggles died down and his lips formed a small smile, _'Beloved, you know who I am. I'm sorry for not showing myself to you. I'm afraid still that you would change your mind and think of me as nothing but a person that talks to you using the flowers. I'm sorry,'_ he looked at the only flower in the study room with melancholy.

"Are you done brooding at the flower as you always do every day? Come and help me with dinner, you lovesick idiot," a redhead walked into the room, he wore a dark blue apron upon his t-shirt with a saddle on his hand and the blond looked away from the flower to his friend.

The said figure nodded, getting up from his chair as his friend walked towards the kitchen downstairs.

As he was about to walk away, the blond leaned in and kissed the flower and another loving smile appeared on his face.

"I'll be going then, love."

In his mind, a name associated with the endearment.

 _'Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

-X-

[Devoted Affection]

:::::

 **::[Flowers Meaning]::**

 **Rose (Red) : Love**

 **Carnation (Red) : Yes**

 **Delphinium (Light Blue) : (?)**

:::::

 **Hello again my lovely readers, thank you for reading until the end. I also want to say thank you for all the reader that took the time to write a review, I really really appreciate it!**

 **To those that put this story as their favourite and follow, thank you too!**

 **And in the last chapter, I've decided that there will only be G27 pairing in this. 8059 will stay as friends! (Maybe a slight bromance here and there with the others character tho. That's fine, right?)**

 **So, thank you again for reading! I hope that I made some of you fangirl?**

 **Please review to cheer me up with those pile of on going assignment! Also, maybe your thought about this story so far? *puppy eyes***

 **Love,**

-SKY-


End file.
